


hello darkness my old friend

by get madilton to 30 fics (pomegarnet)



Series: hell! [2]
Category: Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: M/M, Texting, im dead inside, the thrilling sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegarnet/pseuds/get%20madilton%20to%2030%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello darkness my old friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [washingtononyourside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingtononyourside/gifts).



> this is the last one im dying

ham: babe r u ok

jem: does it look like i know

ham: ur rite,

**Author's Note:**

> Bye!
> 
> im @garnetcomets on tumblr, come watch me regret everything
> 
> main ao3 is horsegemcipher, go there for fics that pale in comparison to This Masterpiece


End file.
